Atonement
by Jc1009
Summary: A story of regret, longing and redemption. Ulquiorra would do anything to make himself fit to be around her and understand why she'd reached for him. Orihime would do anything to bring him back to understand the feelings he'd roused when he'd extended his hand. With everything to lose will they be able to reach each other this time?
1. Chapter 1

((Oh yeah, I'm a HUGE ass for this one but..well yeah. If you've seen the 4th Bleach Movie this will make sense, if not, just go with it. Sorry but it's been brewing. I've really wanted to write a decent Bleach story and the last one...well I can't even put my feelings on into words but yeah I feel it's a mess. So, here goes. Let me know if you want more.))

It was Ichigo was leaving the gates for the last time that he spied something out of the corner of his eyes. It stopped his heart, because it was quite frankly the man who had stopped his heart with his bare hand. It was Ulquiorra, gone was the hollow hole, replaced by a hell chain. His eyes still green, tears still on his face. He brought a finger to his lips and hushed the Soul Reaper before he could alert the others.

"I'll catch up." Everyone looked back at him confused but as they all needed the attention of the 4th squad and Orihime. He let his friends go ahead of him, worried about what might happen. He was tired, but he had beaten Ulquiorra before and he would do it again. "So, not totally gone then."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You've got a lot of nerve coming to me right now. I have half a mind to make sure you're existence is totally wiped out. You killed me, you hurt Orihime. Do you know for how long she was messed up over you!" He was shouting but he didn't care.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you must calm yourself. " He watched patiently for the orange haired man to quiet down. Only when he did so did he continue. "The Onna, she must not know I'm. She must never know. Her heart..she'd want to do something. And there is nothing to be done. I must atone."

Ichigo studied him closely. "For your actions during the Winter war? For Killing me! FOR FOLLOWING AIZEN!" He was yelling again but he'd earned the right.

"For her. The Onna." Ichigo was shocked. He opened his mouth to say something and shut it just as quickly.

"Your mean Orhime? The girl your kidnapped? The girl your brainwashed into caring about you. The only person good enough to cry over you?"

"Yes." It was all he said and Ichigo was more shocked. Ulquiorra Ciefer, arranger, 4th among Aizen's Espada wanted to atone to Orihime. The woman he'd once kidnapped. He knew something had happened between the two when they had that strange goodbye in Heuco Mundo but the weeks after confirmed it. She cried for weeks. She'd been heartbroken over his death and the most emotion Ichigo had ever seen from the strange Espada was when he held his hand out to her. It had been very strange indeed. He looked down and away from Ichigo.

"Do you want another chance? To set it right?" He didn't know whey he said it but it was one of those things to do that he knew was right. Ulquiorra's head snapped up, his full attention on the Soul Reaper.

"With the Onna?"

"With everything." He nodded and that was enough for Ichigo. He pulled on the last of the power that Hell had granted him and pulled loose the chain, but before Ulquiorra could be dropped away he sent him to the soul society, resolving to track him down as soon as possible. His soul now stripped clean he might just now get to truly atone. He figured that Ulquiorra had been just another cog in the machine of machine built by Aizen.

With that done he turned his back and left the gates for the last time. Hoping that the gates would stay sealed forever and that he'd never have to come back. He looked into his friends eyes and he left behind the world below and settled on Orihime. She looked confused but welcoming as always. He hoped he'd done the right thing.

* * *

Ulquiorra first became aware that it was warm. Not the heat of hell, not fire and lava but it warmth of the sun. It was, not terrible. In fact it was pleasant. He opened his eyes and saw the sun and sky. He was surrounded by the bustle of people around him. He looked around and blinked. He knew this feeling, this reistu, the Soul Reaper had kept his word, he was in the soul society.

Ulquiorra raised a hand and looked at his fingers Gone were the black nails, replaced by pale ones tinged slightly pink. His skin still pale but no longer white. He raised a hand and felt no mask. He lowered his hand and ran his fingers carefully down his throat, and to his shock he felt no hollow hole. He closed his eyes, he supposed the feeling he felt was relief.

As far he could remember he'd been a hollow, and fought his was to become a Vasto Lorde. He fought his way to Aizen's attention and kept it by fighting. He fought in hell. An endless cycle of his last battle with Ichigo Kurosaki. It was always the same and he could always just see her, just out of reach.

He had accepted it. He never stopped trying to understand that look though in her silver eyes, pooled with tears or the sureness with which she'd declared to not be afraid, nor the steadiness of her hand when they almost touched. He was going to pay for all his sins to her. It was his punishment and he'd take it.

When he'd felt her presence with the rest of her friends when they charged the gates of hell. He'd stayed on the periphery and watched her from afar. The only thing that had changed was the fact that she'd become more beautiful. He'd basked while he could in her goodness. It had been a welcome respite from his punishment. He knew it would end too soon and the pain would be more intense but he still had to be there, he didn't want to be seen or sensed. He NEEDED to be near her, or as near as he could. If it had come down to it he'd have protected her and sacrificed his existence such as it was.

She'd escaped relatively unscathed. It wasn't a place for her anyway. He had figured out why he was here. The Soul Reaper. She still loved him and that a burned him worse than all the magma around him. In the end he had been unable to quell his interest to hear something, anything about her. That was why he approached Ichigo alone. The Soul Reaper understood secrets. He'd keep his secret to keep the Onna safe.

He hadn't expected to hear she had been affected by his death, that it mattered to her. He had impacted her. Her. The only being he freely gave his attention to. It grew more with every word he heard from his former enemy and he'd done the only thing that was to be done. He'd taken the chance to be cleansed. He didn't deserve it, but she did. She deserved a clean soul around her. One that knew atonement for his sins and the value of what he'd been given. He'd taken the chance and trusted the other man.

It was rewarded. He was here.

Now to figure out just where here was, and how to get to where she was. One thing at a time though. He set out, his hands slipping easily into his pockets as he started to pick his way through the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Things for Orihime had become routine since the end of the winter war. For the most part. There was still the occasion, hollow battle, trip to the soul society but for the most part her life fell into a routine. Routine was good. It helped create stability in her life and following her routine from Heuco Mundo she had lacked stability for far too long

The fact was that she had been plagued by nightmares for weeks following Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra above the dark sands of Heuco Mundo, and not having a chance to ever embrace him, or even touch him had left a hole in her heart, her life.

She was sure that her friends all knew about the final moment she and he had shared before he had turned to dust, and they all seemed very respectful of her privacy regarding it. Too respectful to be honest. She had wanted to talk about it. She had wanted to talk about Ulquiorra, and the conversations they had shared. About all they had shared.

At least she thought they had shared something. She had shared a part of herself with him. The final moments of his life had been so bittersweet. He had reached out for her and she had meant it when she said she was not afraid of him. Not of his release form, not of his heart which seemed to be in his hand that he held out to her.

That moment would return to her a million times throughout the day. Unbidden. She would reached out to take a paper from her teacher, or pass someone something at lunch and she'd be back in Heuco Mundo. She'd see is eyes in the faces of people on the street, or hear his calm voice around every corner.

She was doing her best to just forget him. She had long since forgiven him. Orihime knew that Ulquiorra had been just another cog in the machine created by Souske Aizen. The problem was Orihime couldn't seem to move past him. Gone were the daydreams of Ichigo, replaced by those of a pale man with eyes that saw everything.

She'd taken to dreaming about him in an effort to just try and give him a happy ending.

* * *

Ulquiorra had spend the last few days wondering about the outskirts of the Soul Society in search of any way in. He was quickly learning that the only way out of there was by being reincarnated; an option he'd rather not consider or to become something he disposed, a Soul Reaper. He wasn't thrilled with either option but of the two becoming a Soul reaper was better. It would afford him the chance to go back to the world of the living and do something good. Once he had done something good surely then the Onna would forgive him, she'd see him for what he was, and he'd no longer be her jailer.

That was the plan at least. Getting there would prove more complicated. He had retained a certain amount of spiritual pressure, actually a lot so being accepted and been easy. Now he just had to conceal his true identity and reasons and allow the Soul Reaper academy to give him the skill set and purpose to return to the Onna who had consumed his every thought since he'd seen her in the park with her friends some time ago.

As he laid his head down in what would be his home while he trained to become what he had once looked down on he reflected back on that meeting. Her hair a fiery halo about her, the powers of a god in the hands of a small slip of a woman. He quickly learned that she was not trash. She could never be trash.

It was in these moments, when he allowed himself to remember their earliest encounters that he felt it most keenly. This, whatever it was that haunted him about her. Perhaps it was longing? He wasn't sure.

He'd remember the way she had held herself when he'd attacked the soul reaper escort with his bala, or the way her eyes blazed when he led to her Heuco Mundo. He had watched her during those twelve hours. He never told her and he never knew what had compelled him to do it, but he had. He had decided that that idiot boy Ichigo Kurosaki was unworthy of the attentions of such a woman. He was so wrapped up in his own puny machinations that he failed to realize what a treasure he had at hand. The boy was a fool.

The way she spoke of the human heart, the same heart he wondered if he know possessed, that drove him to Soul Society for help-he wanted to know her heart. Ulquiorra knew he wanted to be apart of her heart, as she had become his.

That was his last thought as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He was atoning for his sins to Orihime Inoue. He allowed himself to hope, to dream that she would find it in her heart to forgive him.

* * *

He was dreaming again. Dreaming of the moments before his death and after. He had watched her fall to her knees on the sands of Heudo Mundo. The Soul Reaper and Quincy at a loss at what to do. She was crying over his death, a feat that never ceased to amaze him.

The dream was finally changing though. instead of being unable to do anything but watch her from a million points of dust that surrounded her he found himself reforming. In his new form, the one granted to him by the boy. The dream shifted and they were no longer outside of Las Noches, now they were somewhere else, but that escaped him.

He watched her tears fall and her body fall to the ground at it had when he had died but now he was able to change things. He watched her eyes grow wide in shock as he reformed as he was now, no hollow hole, no mask. As the onna stood before him and they regarded each other carefully he could hear the voice of another in his ears.

As she ran to him and he went to embrace her he was aware it was hot. Very hot. Before she reached him he looked around and to his horror he saw that he was back in hell. He became aware that he was back in hell. Fear overcame him, and he turned back to see if Orihime was ok but it was no longer the angel he had ached for rushing to him, but his released form. Just before he was consumed by his hollow self he screamed, only to wake in the dark of his academy room.

He looked around for a moment in confusion.

A dream.

Just a dream.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he collapsed back against his bed in relief.

He said the only thing that came to mind. The reason for all of this.

"Onna.."

* * *

Orhime woke from her nightmare with a start. She had been having _that _dream again. The one where she had watched Ulquiorra just cease to exist. It haunted her in a way she could not describe, but this new dream.

The one of a human Ulquiorra reforming before her, it had thrilled her, and her heart had soured until she saw they were surrounded by fire and she smelled the brimstone of Hell. It had scorched her nose and before she could reached Ulquiorra she had seen him change. He was a hollow again, but not the one she had known. This hollow radiated menace. She could still feel it's anger.

It was just a dream though. Just a dream. She kept repeating to herself.

What stuck with her though, for hours after she had awoken was not the look in the hollows eyes, but the look in the eyes of the human Ulquiorra. She hadn't missed the lack of mask or hollow hole. She had taken it all in.

She spent the next few hours waiting for dawn and cursing fate.

She cried for the first time in weeks, for the loss of Ulquiorra and for her own lost heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the kinds reviews and messages. I hope to not let you down.**

Orihime had begun to pull away from her friends. They had noticed and tried to still be supportive and loving but they also blamed her time in Las Noches. Truthfully, it was the nightmares she'd been having the past few weeks. Each seemed so vivid.

It was to the point that she dreaded sleeping. She would see his death nightly, she'd hear the demon calling and she'd wake up screaming nightly. It was all becoming too much. She had been able to start moving past it before because he had seemed to get "it" at the end, but the idea of his suffering in whatever passed for an afterlife was breaking her heart.

It was following that emotion that she finally answered Captain Unohana's request for her to come and visit the 4th division as well as speak to the Soul Reaper Academy about the power of heart and healing.

Orihime was looking forward to the change and since she had never known Ulquiorra in the Soul Society it was her wish that she wouldn't think of him so often, now would she hurt so much. She had made lots of friends there following the Winter War and she wanted to help the new class of Soul Reapers as well She only had one more night to get through till she left.

She had been told many times she was too soft hearted, but Orihime couldn't help that she was felt things very deeply. She supposed it had to do with her power. As the sun set over Karakura town, and the moon rose, she took her place next to her bedroom window.

The crescent moon that night was oddly similar to one that she had spent so many hours watching from her room in Heuco Mundo. She passed by her bed and instead took a spot by her window. Strangely she felt calmed by the fact that that she'd be holding a vigil similar to the ones he had tried to understand till the very end.

* * *

Ulquiorra had easily gained access to the Soul Reaper Academy and had done what he'd always done; worked diligently to please his master's. It was simple in his logical mind. If he did well and excelled at his studies then he'd be out of the academy sooner, and sent into the world of the living on a mission.

Now, that's as far as he had gotten. He wasn't really sure how to earn the onna's forgiveness, but he was sure that doing good work's would help. She had admired the brash Ichigo for his bravery and noble works. surely she would do the same for him, would she not?

It was that thought that kept him going.

So, having changed his name to Yuki he pushed himself everyday. His swordsmanship was at the top of his class as were his marks. He was moved into accelerated classes. He could hear the whispers of his class mates. This who said he'd be a captain on day, like Hitsugaya. There were quieter whispers that he might be more like another boy genius, Gin Ichimaru. He didn't let anyone of bother him or swell his ego. To Ulquiorra no matter how much he accomplished here in the Soul Society it would never be enough to ease the burden he felt.

His classmates were always moved by how humble their classmate was. Even though he had every reason to be conceited he never was. He focused, the only time he seemed to have an issue was when he had to begin studying Kido. It was such a different art than the one's he'd known that it went against everything he'd known.

Ulquirra had even adapted his sonido skills to the flash step.

It was with this that he finally felt that he might be able to do something that would make him worthy of the onna who consumed his thoughts all the time.

He was making his way through the halls of the academy, wondering when they'd go to the world of the living when he noticed he was being passed by students on both sides who were excitedly down the hall towards the lecture hall. This was new.

He slowed up and took in the excited chitter around him.

"Was a ryouka."

"Brought him back to life.."

"GORGEOUS!" There was all kind of excited utterances around him as he made his way to his spot in the back. It seemed everyone but him knew what was going on, but as he hooked up and saw the auburn haired beauty in front of the class . His heart stopped. The oxygen left his lungs and he was struck dumb for the first time in as long as he could remember his brain just stopped working.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am in need of a beta reader. IF anyone is interested PM me or put it in your review. I'd like to give people who do me the honor of reading my writing the honor of giving them the best possible product. I am going to try and fix my error in a little bit on the older chapters, the problem is that I know how it should be in my h head that I read too quickly and miss my mistakes. Thank you for reading, it should be said I obviously do not own Bleach. I am humbled that my writing is even read. Thank you all for the kindness. Every follow, fav and review move me to give you my best. I hope you enjoy. Thank you.**

The air had left Ulquiorra's lungs and he was left stunned. Orihime Inoue was in front of the class room, surrounded by his fellow Soul Reaper cadets. She was smiling shyly in response to the eager questions and compliments that were being thrown at her in rapid succession. She worried her lip for a moment and he caught him staring and the soft pink of her skin as she worried on the delicate flesh. He swallowed and struggled to draw a breath in.

He had thought she was lovely the first moment he had seen her in Karakura park, defending her fallen friend. He had called her trash in an effort to mask his interested to the simpleton, Yammy. If the large brute knew of his interest in the young woman it would have been disastrous. As it was he had to go out of his way to paint her in the most flattering way to his former leader Souske Aizen.

"Get a hold of yourself _Yyuukkii_," a harsh voice whispered in his ear as he felt his arm grabbed and he was pulled to a seat in the back of the room. He turned abruptly to glare at the man who dared to put his hands on his person.

It seemed that today was a day full of surprised because the man who had grabbed him and taken his attention away from the onna was none other than the former sixth espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Grim" He was cut off when the other man gave his arm a tighter squeeze, nails into his flesh. They glared at each other oblivious to the class filling and the instructor introducing Orihime.

"_Yuki_! I know you're surprised to see me, your old friend, Genji. I know we haven't seen each other since we had that really bad job for that _crazy guy with the God complex_, but it's good to see you, _Yuki." _Ulquiorra took the hint and kept his mouth shut despite the shock and anger coursing through him. "We'll catch up after class, _Yuki." _ He nodded that he understood and saw a familiar smile break out on the other man's face.

As the others around them focused all their attention on front of the class they took in each other. Grimmjow, now going by the name of Gengi apparently had changed as well as he had. Gone was the mask fragment from his face and from the what Ulquiorra could see the hollow hole that had marked Grimmjow's stomach was as nonexistent as his own. The man's eyes still shone a wild blue and while his hair was no longer the same shade of blue, it was a deeper one. The former sixth seemed to be studying him as well.

They stayed liked that for a few moments. Azure eyes bore into verdant. Neither let their feelings show on their face. It was only when the Onna began to address the class that he shifted his gaze to the woman with sunset hair who had changed everything in him.

* * *

Orihime had been enjoying her time in the Soul Society. Being there had made her feel more relaxed than she had been since before the Gates of Hell had opened in the world of the Living.

It was in the days following the rescue of Yuzu Kurosaki that Orihime had felt her soul ache in the way it had after Ulquiorra had drifted apart on the wind before her very eyes. Even though she knew he was dead in a very permanent way Orihime had thought she had felt his eyes upon her. It had been oddly comforting since he had watched her so many time in Heuco Mundo, till she had managed to get him to join her in her room and engaged him conversations. While they had vastly different views on things she had enjoyed the intellectual stimulation as well as just the simple fact that she had company.

It was over those weeks that she began to realize that something changed. She looked forward to seeing him, she enjoyed his presence and longed to teach him about emotional bonds, such as love. On the rare occasions that he would lower his guard and fall asleep on her couch she had longed to see if his skin was a smooth and perfect as it looked or if he hair was as silky. While she had never worked up the courage to touch him she still wondered..

The change of scenery had been good for her the first few days. She had thrown herself into helping people heal in the fourth division and the good work had been good for her very soul. It filled her with a sense of a job well done, that was something she had desperately needed following Ulquiorra's death. She still felt as if she had failed him.  
She had failed to save him. She failed to reach him in that final moment.

Orihime had felt light that she had in a long time and agreed to extend her stay and help teach at the Soul Reaper Academy. Her hope was that she could heal her battered heart in the Soul Society.

It was obvious that Ichigo, the boy she had thought she was in love with for so long obviously felt no deeper for her than any of his other friends. While a year ago that thought would have made her cry for days she only felt a little sting of rejection. It was growing up after all and Orihime had lost more in her short life than most people did in the entirety of theirs. She was going to be brutally honest with the students she had been given temporary stewardship of. She felt that by sharing her story of how she still managed to love so deeply after so much hurt that she might be able to help them retain their hearts through hard times.

"My name is Orihime Inoue. I will be your instructor the next few weeks. I am very excited to be here." She bowed and scanned the room for a moment before continuing. All of the students had eager, open smiles on their faces. All except for two men in the back of the room. One had his feet propped up on the desk, his attention out the window a smirk on his face. She noticed his eyes were the same shade of blue. She didn't take his lack of attention to her personally, it was a lovely day outside.

The other man was staring intensely at his desk top as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. His black hair fell over his eyes and he had porcelain skin. It looked so perfectly smooth she wondered for a moment if he'd ever had blemish. Her own face had a light dusting of freckles from the sun. As she studied him for a moment too long she blushed. She wondered what his eyes looked like, but it seemed as though finding out would have to wait as he very carefully closed his eyes when he raised his head, leaning against his hand which was obscuring her view.

* * *

When Ulquiorra thought the class would never end it finally did and he stood up and slipped out as quietly as he could making sure that Grimmjow was with him. While had felt a multitude of emotions during the last hour he was not ready to face her yet. He had so much to do to make himself worthy. The new few weeks were going to be difficult for the man. All the more so because of the sniggering idiot trailing him.

He had spent the last hour carefully studying her from under his hand. Her hair was longer and she seemed to hold herself differently. It was if she had grown into herself in a way. The way she spoke though betrayed her though. She was still a gentle soul. She had spoken so movingly, things that he had never known and while he wanted to do good works to redeem himself for her when she had spoken of the physical abuses she had endured at the hands of her human parents he had wished for a moment for his hollow powers so he could punish those who dared to injure such a pure soul. He had seethed so deeply he had felt himself shaking and Grimmjow had kicked him under their desk.

He had known that she lived alone but hearing the story of being raised by her brother Sora; the man she had carefully avoided telling about during her time in Las Noches. He felt a pang of regret that he had never known these details of her life. he ached

The amount of work he had to do to atone suddenly felt very daunting, she deserved so much and he had so much blood on his hands. Would he ever be able deserving of being close to such a soul? One thing at a time though.

When he reached his private quarters he quickly pulled Grimmjow inside. At least he could get to the bottom of one mystery.

As soon as they door closed behind Grimmjow he had his arm in the other man's throat to hold him tightly to the wall.

"Explain yourself!" He hissed in a low dangerous tone. Grimmjow's eyes sparkled with laughter that bubbled up from his chest.

"How now _Yuki,_ you're not the only one who's gotten himself a second chance." He released the former sixth but kept glaring. Grimmjow just smirked at him and he felt the urge to bury his fist in the other man's gutt.

"_Gengi_ was it?" He asked and Grimmjow's smirk grew larger.

"What, you thought you were the only one smart enough to get a new name?" He laughed at look that crossed Ulquiorra's face for a moment before he relaxed and gave him level look. "Before he died Gin Ichimaru made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"What type of offer?'

"To come here, start over and become strong enough to beat Kurosaki." He kept watching Ulquiorra but as he heard the story he felt like shaking his head. This new form was hard to control but he was still learning. He'd master it soon enough so he before his penance to Orihime.

"I'm guessing your here for the princess?" When Qlquiorra looked away he gave a short laugh. "We all knew in the end, even Aizen."

"Knew what?" Grimmjow just laughed more and Qlquiorra frowned deeper.

"That you, Mr. if I can't see it with my eyes it doesn't exist, Love her." Ulquiorra snapped his eyes to the mirth filled ones of the only other espada to apparently escape face. He was watching the former fourth with unmasked amusement. "You don't even know it, do you? Oh man! This is too good!"

When Grimmjow left he made no move to stop him, only closed his eyes and tried to focus on the picture in his mind's eye of the onna from the day. Was this feeling love, the way his blood rushed and heart pounded. What the shaking of his fingers and fear for her safety and desire to see her smile at him, for _him.._was this the love she had spoken so passionately about?

He sank to his bed and closed his eyes. As he thought back on on the times he had spent with her since that day he'd seen her amazing God like powers in the park for the first time, he contemplated the human emotion of love and wondered if she could ever feel the same for him..


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that there are errors in the last chapter and most likely in this one that need to be tended to. They will be, I'm just trying to get the story out of my head before it's lost as I'm very interested in this idea. Please follow me on the journey as I'm very excited about it. Also, anyone interested in being a beta?**

Ulquiorra could pin point the exact moment his existence had diverged from the path he had been on since he'd fought and clawed his way out of that filthy pit that he'd been birthed into. He had done everything he could to get stronger, get a head, to survive and get the power he needed to stay that way. He was a being of reason once he reached the point where is own personality could assert its self over the other should that he had subsisted on. He had never not had a reason for doing anything.

Until the moment he'd seen eyes like silver and hair of sunset wrought together in a flesh and blood human body. In that moment he'd stepped off of the path before him and while he knew that it was wrong he'd been powerless to stop the change in him. For the first time he'd not completed a mission for Sousuke Aizen and found that he didn't have it in him to be concerned about it. His focus had become a human girl and slowly his allegiance had shifted.

He knew the first moment had had an irrational thought. It was when he'd seen her, eyes blazing as she put her own body between his and that of the human girl who'd been injured but managed to survive Yammy's appetite. He'd been...intrigued. It wouldn't do to admit it though and he was not his own creature so he dismissed it as a passing brought on by the human world and the bombardment of spiritual pressures.

Between that first moment and the others that led him to try and manipulate his lord and master into being interested in the onna's considerable powers there were other moments and thoughts he could not explain, and so he didn't try. He just decided that once he could study her closely he would be able to satisfy his fascination. He had honestly, but in depth expounded upon her powers and glossed over the boy who was trash beneath his shoe.

If only he hadn't even done that, he'd never have begun to change so much.

Laying on his bed he remembered the first time he felt like reacting physically to his strange interest in Orihime Inoue.

It had been the first moment he'd seen her in the white uniform that marked her as comrade to the Espada, a possession of Aizen's. He had known she belonged to his master, he knew it and yet...

Seeing her there, bathed in the light of the moon from the lone window in her room affected him a way he couldn't put into words. it wasn't logical, it wasn't rational. Seeing the onna there he had caught his hand as it rose to touch her hair. The red in the pale light of the moon took on a quality that was other worldly. It was strange, his body reacting without him thinking about it. He had not done any thing on instinct since he had first been a dirty being covered in blood and the filthy of his "brothers" whom he had slaughtered to survive.

This was different though. She was just so..something. Ulquiorra spoke 14 human languages, he knew the language of the dead, and ancient magics both "good" and "evil" but he had no words to describe the quality of the woman in the moon light. If he had a heart it might have stopped in that moment. It was that that broke him from his silent reverie. He had almost touched that which did not belong to him.

Normally Ulquiorra wouldn't have cared about such a thing. If he had wanted something he was strong enough to take it from almost any being in existence, but not the one that owned her. She was Aizen's. Even if he wanted to he could not do no more than watch her. It was to his advantage that he was a trusted soldier and that Aizen trusted no other with is precious Orhime's care. While he know nothing of the care of humans he knew how to please his master. So it was that she had been left to him.

He remembered Grimmjow's closing shot about how everyone knew he loved the girl. How was it possible that they knew when he himself had not even realized it until hours ago.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He had thought of little else since he'd seen her in the park that day. Even in Hell, he'd been fighting not to beat Ichigo, but to keep her in Heuco Mundo.

He had disobeyed Sousuke Aizen in his last act, but he'd never regretted it. The man had left his with a very cold final order.

"If the boy and his friends breach Las Noches and look like they have a chance or winning, or if I am doing poorly in the world of the living you are to slaughter the girl. Do it in front of them. Make them lose their heart-their will to fight." He'd leveled Ulquiorra and really studied him for a moment before he'd received a nod in answer. He'd known that his fourth was in love with the woman and he'd still ordered him to kill her in front of the friends that loved her, the friends that she loved.

He could have, he'd had the chance to take her life but he'd chosen not to. He wanted to her to live.

He'd chosen to let her live knowing that one way or another it would be his death.

Perhaps he was being rewarded with a chance at a life because of that choice?

* * *

Grimmjow had lied to Ulquiorra but he'd done it for a good reason, hadn't he?

Well, he'd mostly told the truth. Gin Ichimaru had purified his soul after he had lost his battle to Kurosaki, he'd just lied about the reason. If Ulquiorra knew that Gin was there to watch over the girl because Gin feared that Aizen had other plans involving her. Getting stronger and beating Kurosaki was like and added bonus, but now that emospada was there his job became a lot easier. He knew that _Yuki _wouldn't let anything happen to the princess. Dumb shit didn't even know that he was hopelessly in love with the girl until he'd told him. For someone who'd always acted so superiorly smart he was sure dumb.

Hell, even Aizen had known of his cold soldier's affections for the girl. That was why he suspected that he'd killed Kurosaki against orders with his bare hands. He wouldn't lose the girl. Grimmjow had always wanted to know what would have happened had he not lost to the crazy hollow Ichigo. Would Ulquiorra had the strength to kill her?

Not that he'd have let him mind you. He'd always wanted to fight the fourth, with his whole holier than thou attitude, looking down his freaky pale nose at him. Seeing the guy today he'd almost felt bad for him. Almost.

He'd never taken Ulquiorra to be a pussy, but today he'd almost laughed out loud when he'd seen him staring like a puppy at the princess. It was too much, a fucked put beauty and the beast story. It was all too damn funny, seeing the guy stare from under his hand while the object of his affections was just feet away unknowing.

Not that she wasn't fine as hell, Princess had curves that wouldn't quit and he'd had more than a few wet dreams about her, but now that shit was about to get real he had to put that on simmer because he had a job to do and he'd for damn sure do it.

He thought back to all the months he'd been watching the oblivious newly named Yuki Sakurakoji. The guy sure had changed though, before he'd never missed anything, now he'd not even noticed that another former espada had been close to him for months, he'd really really freak out when he found out that...

"Shit," he laughed, he'd really have a fit when he found out a few things going on right under his nose. Grimmjow, or Genji as he now called himself left his room and snuck out of the academy. He had a report to give now that Ulquiorra knew he wasn't the only espada to survive the winter war.

* * *

Orhime was happy. Tired, but happy. For the first time in weeks she'd been able to smile, really smile not just fake it. She really liked it in the Soul Society. The fourth was grateful for her help and her classes excited her. She found herself looking forward to the future for the first time since she'd been in Heudo Mundo.

The only thing from the day that weighed upon her were the strange students in two of her classes. Some would stare at her intently as if daring her to approach them, and then one carefully hid from her, vanishing from the room as soon as the period ended. She looked over the role upon her desk and studied the name. Yuki Sakurakoji. That was his name. The man who couldn't be bothered to even let her see his eyes. She was interested in him.

The thought brought a blush to her cheeks. She hadn't been intrigued by a man for a long time and she knew that rationally she shouldn't be interested in one in the Soul Society because that was just bound to be trouble but she still wanted to know what his voice sounded like. Orihime found herself imagining that it was smooth and even. Masculine and seductive. She thought more about him.

In her mind she imagined she had green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**No one interested in being a beta? You'd get to be ahead of all the cool kids who read this story and know what happens before anyone else on your block. Please PM me or say so in the review..Thank you for reading as always! I hope you enjoy, reviews make my day and I'm grateful for all of them. I know this story is going a little slower than my usual pace, and for that I'm sorry. It's just...the tone of this is very different for me and I want to capture it properly as Ulquiorra is so hard to write. And while I am trying to do him justice it woulnd't be me if it didn't have a little something like the following... ;) Thank you. OH and you are warned this is a mature chapter.**

Grimmjow had never been one for rules and while the Soul Society's academy was admittedly more lax on their rules than Aizen had been they still had them and as such he had to find ways to flout them.

The ones he were currently breaking were not a big deal, and if found out he'd been reprimanded. He had to laugh when he thought about getting a detention or demerit. The idea of it was too funny for words. While he really didn't honestly care about punishment and he thought that the idea of being caught while out of his room after hours made him laugh till his sides hurt he didn't need to draw any attention to himself in such a manner so he took painstaking steps to ensure that he was not found out. The last bit was always the worst though.

He had to spring 700 meters across an open field to a brick wall that had no place for his fingers to make purchase to make the climb easier. His contact in the thriteen court guard squads had made it a bit easier by giving him the climbing claws, and there was no end of the delight he took in them. They reminded him of his old pantera form and as such his heart soared everytime he got to use them.

Tonight though he had no time to just bask in the thrill of it. He had to be quick about it.

So making quick work of the wall and the dash for the cover of the trees on the other side of the wall.

When Grimmjow picked his way through the forrest he easily found the the cloaked figure.

A pale hand brought up to signal him to be quiet and he nodded before they went deeper.

"So tell me, Genji, How was Orihime's first day, did our Princess notice her knight in shining armor?" He snorted as way of answer and the cloaked was lowered from the other's face. He was met with a wicked smiled and he eagerly returned it. "Then I guess they might need some more help-Cupid!" His face fell as the other just laighed harder before at his obvious discomfort.

* * *

Ulquiorra never dreamed before coming to the Soul Society. His mind had never been filled with idle thoughts, or desires till it was at what he had thought was the very end though.

Since Ichigo had given him this new chance at having a life of his own making he dreamed night. Since his strange conversation with the former sixth earlier he had found his mind drifting to the onna. Sometimes it was memories of the time he had spent with her in Heuco Mundo, the hours he'd spent watching her from afar, fascinated by everything that made her human.

This was a very different dream though. It was far more real than anything he had felt..since that moment he'd hidden from everyone but himself. It was that moment, that stolen bit of time that beconed him now. He had pulled his eye out to hide the original scene from his master, kept it hidden away in a jar to replay in the moments when he'd felt the pull the woman seemed to have on him. This moment was his and though he had no right, as he too belonged to Lord Aizen he'd kept it for himself. It was different some how tough..

_ The onna was spralled out upon the bed. Usually the white that surrounded everything is Las Noches was a mocerky but with her, it was just truth. She was innocent and pure. She shone so clearly and purely that even his own skin felt a lie. She was so everything that Heuco Mundo wasn't. Even Aizen's grandstanding was nothing when held up to the light of her truth, her life. He wanted nothing more than to just be close to her. _

_He was a moth drawn to the delicate flame of her heart. Her hair was so stark against the white material. It was like a glowing halo. It struck him how truly different they were. If she every saw his second released form..She was truly and angel, not just an imposter like the Soul Reapers with their self righteous judgement. _

_He was anything but._

_Yet, his fingers of their own accord reached out and touched just the tip of her hair. It was so soft and felt foreign to his calloused hands. He watched the slow rise of her chest and how her eyes fluttered behind the thin skin of her eye lids. He knew what he'd see if they opened. Silver, like the lining of the clouds in the world of the living. He had never wanted anything so __badly in all of his existence as he did in that moment. He wanted her to open her eyes, to see her smile for him. He wasn't alive. Ulquiorra didn't have a life._

_He was a thing. He was owned by Sousuke Aizen, but he had never thought too deeply on it till he'd seen her. She was the lone thing he'd ever wanted for himself and she belonged to one of the few beings in existance that he wasn't strong enough to wrest her from. _

_He remembered what he'd made her say that first night. "I belong to Lord Aizen. My body, my powers exist soley for his use." He wanted her to belong to him, more than that he waned to belong to her. _

_Ulquiorra traced his fingers absent mindedly over her hair. He didn't know how long he'd been focues on the contrast of the red against white but when he shifted his gaze she was watching him, her lips turned up with a small smile. When their eyes met, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. He moved his fingers from the silk of hair to the satin of her cheek. _

_She sighed in happiness and closed her eyes again as his fingers traced from her cheek to the slope of her neck. Had he been able he'd have allowed his figners to travel lower, in the dip of her collar and the plane of her best below her collar. _

_He felt her small her hand on his own and looked back at her eyes. She had taken her lower lip between her teeth and was worrying it slightly. Her eyes were guarded but hopeful and they watched his every move. When moved to slide over her she smiled and brought her fingers to his face as he settled his body over hers. _

_He body seemed to be acting without rational thought, his lips wanted to pull up in a smile but it was if the muscles in his face did not know how. He leaned of his forarms above her and she had no fear in her eyes, just...a strange look of longing. While he tried to figure out what it meant, the onna leaned up and he felt her soft lips against his cold ones. The feeling was starteling. As was his response. _

_Ulquiorra felt his own lips respond to hers, eagerly. He wasn't sure who had deepened the kiss but he was keely aware that he could taste her tongue against his own and it was exquisite. The feeling was..it was overloading him. Ulquiorra had never felt so much of any feeling let alone any of the ones he was drowning in. He focused on the soft woman beneath him and made her his anchor to reality in hopes that it would made sense to him. _

_The onna was grasping his body and pulling him against her own. He was aware of the sound of the blood pouding in her heart, but more importantly he was keenly aware that his own blood was pooling in his groin and he found his penis, that had only ever been perfuntory for eliminating waste from his body was swollen with some need he'd never had or considered. _

_Orihime, the onna gasped when he bit her lower lip slightly between his teeth. He did not allow her to be hurt, he merely had a need to do so that he could not name. The sound she made was maddening. He found himself unable to stop as he lowered his body against hers. _

_The feeling of her body warm beneath his was shocking. He felt everything. The warmth she naturally put out. The way she rubbed eagerly against him. The feel of her generous breasts and pert nipples was incredible. _

_When he was able to seperate his lips from hers he found himself devouring her neck eagerly. The salt of her skin and the scent of her hair were incredible. She gasped his name._

_"Ulquiorra!" _

_"Onna." He was breathless and the sound she made when his lips were on her skin was __incredible. He felt her small hands his his hair, on his neck and shoulders. _

_His own were exploring her. One buried firmly in her hair holding her close, his other traveling her side, grasping her hip desperately. He needed more, he needed to feel her skin. _

_She groaned when he pulled away from her and watched him, her eyes half lidded and lips swollen with desire. She was gloraious. His eyes met hers and he pulled away slowly and she sat up. His pale fingers looked out of place against her skin, but she didn't protest when he pushed the jacket from her shoulders. In fact she brought her own trembling hands to his throat, and while he was worried she was going to see his hole, the reminder of what he was and wasn't, but she was more concerend with the zipper on his own jacket. _

_They both sat there, her breath coming raggedly and his eyes on her for a moment before they were back at each other's lips. This time she shly bit his lip and as much as he wanted to he allowed her to move them forward for as long as he could stand. Her arms wound around his neck and his own moved down her back. He felt her figners on his shoulders whiles his desperately serached from the zipper holding her in the constriting top. _

_He knew about human anatomy but he had never cared too much about anyone person's precise detais. Now though, he was desperate to see hers with his own eyes, feel hers in his hands and taste with his own lips. He felt possessed. _

_When her nails gripped his shoulders tightly he pulled the top from her body and eased her back down. She turned as red as the hair that framed her face so beautifully. He knew that she was an innocent but the smell of her arousal told him what else he wanted to know, that she desired him as much as he did her. He pulled her hands from her breasts and held them over her wrists over her head in one of his. _

_"Shh.." he soothed her, the out of character comfort startled them both but she watched him as he; with his eyes looking into her own large grey ones, lowered his face. He glanced away for a moment as he closed his eyes and placed a single seering kiss to the skin above her heart. Her skin was so soft he was hardly able to make himself to slowly, gently as she deserved. When he opened his own green eyes she was smiling and he took that as her being ok with his continuing minstrations. _

_He held her gaze as he took her first nipple in his mouth. He watched how she gasped at the feeling of his hot mouth on private flesh. She blushed deeper when he closed his teeth over the pointed bud and sucked. They were __unable to look away from each others eyes as he opened his lips and trailed his tongue and kisses of her other breast. _

_On this one he lolled his tongue around her nipple, with butterfly kisses around the aerola. Finally when he could feel her strugglig to free her wrists did he bite down on the tip and made her cry out. _

_The sound was intoxicating. He knew it was him doing this, not Sousuke Aizen. NOT ICHIGO KUORSAKI. It was him, Ulquiorra Cifer. _

_Black and white lips pursed and met her eyes and watched as he pulled away to unwind the bindings of his hakama pants. He needed the woman and he saw no fear, or worry in her eyes. _

_She averted her eyes, her innocence charming and making the whole scene more incredible. He lowered his body over hers once more. He kissed her cheeks, the corners of her eyes, her forehead and lips. He moved to the shell of her ear and whispered, just loud of enough for her to hear over the sound of their rapid breaths._

_"Are you afraid of me, onna?'_

_"No."_

_"Do you desire me?'_

_"Yes." _

_"What would you have me do..Orihime?" He had never called her by her name, it had always felt forbidden, sacred to him. That he did so now was not missed. She was trembling but not with fear. He watched her lips, scared to see her eyes should she reject him. He didn't think he would be able to stand if he saw that in her eyes. It was a heartbeat worth of time before he felt her gentle fingers on his cheek. She was smiling. _

_"Love me Ulquiorra."_

_"I do, Orihime. I do." With that he pulled the long skirt from her hips, down her long legs and marveled at how beautful this woman was. The woman who's power rivaled God's, and she was laying under him, her legs falling to the side, opene for him. It was his lips that had kissed her to this height. _

_His hands that had carressed and undressed her._

_His eyes seeing her like this, as no man had ever before. _

_It was he, that she wanted. _

_"I love you Ulquiorra." She whispered as he began to part her and the both gasped at the contact. She was terribly tight and she was slick and ready for him. He struggled to keep his eyes open through the blissful feeling of his dick sinking into her tightness. Neither had ever felt anything like this before. He went slow but steadily penetrated her. The thin veil of her innocence gave for him and he held her tightly to him. The smell of blood was faint but he knew it was there. _

_"Am I hurting you?" He whispered. She was the only being who he'd ever cared to learn about. He wanted to know because he didn't want her to hurt. _

_"No. yes. It's.. it's just..it's like nothing I've ever felt. It's the most amazing feeling." She moved a little and he groaned. He finally gave in and closed his eyes. _

_With his face buried in her neck and hair he focused on the eager sounds she would make. When he pulled out and pushed forward she said his name. He loved the way it sounded. It amazed him so much he wanted to please her. She arched her back and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her as thightly to him as he could._

_He found feel her nails making his back and shoulders but it was a badge of honor he'd gladly wear, being marked by this woman. His woman now._

_He pushed as deeply into her as he could and she cried out in pleasure. It was incredible. He stole a look at her face and her head was thrown back in pleasure. He knew this was a moment he'd steal for himself as well, never wanting anyone else to see her in such a way. _

_"Who's are you onna?"_

_"Yours."_

_"Who do you belong to?"_

_"You."_

_"Say it."_

_"I'm yours Ulquiorra. I belong to you"_

_"Are you scared?"_

_"I love you." She answered and kissed him. That was all he could take. He moved faster her. Unable to control himself any longer, he was pouding into her, but she was still asking for more. Gasping his name and please between breath stealing kisses. She threw her head back and screamed his name. That was infinately satisfying. The sound of it, the way she clamped her legs around his hips, how her vaginal walls pulsed around him. _

_He let go, closed his eyes and put his forehead to hers. He kissed her hard enough to bruise and before he pulled out to the very tip one final time._

_"and i you.." With that, he drove himself firmly into her till he could go no further. He stilled for a moment before the orgasm shook him. He filled her with himself, and when he was finally empty he opened his eyes. She was smiling at him. _

_Sweaty hair clung to her but her eyes were shining and she looked like an angel. Radiant, beautiful and kind. He'd never seen anything more incredible. _

_"Orihime..." He whispered into her skin. She smiled as he rolled off of her but pulled her close. His arms around her and pulling her body close to his the body basked in th other presence. He could hear her heartbeat above their slowing breath, and then she closed her eyes and snuggled into him. Their cooling limbs wound around each other. The both closed their eyes, spent but content in the other's arms. _

_"Forever Ulquiorra." was the last whisper of sound he heard before he closed his eyes, content for the first time in his existence. _

* * *

Ulquiorra smiled in his sleep, unaware that a few halls over, in the faulty dormatories Orihime also smiled in here sleep. Both having found what they wanted most in their dream.

Each other.

Orihime pulled the blanket tighter around her and smiled. At least in her dreams she could be close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Orihime had found that since coming to the soul society that she had felt, well, better. She had begun to fade into the background in the world of the living. She was just another pretty girl. She was a another friend to save to Ichigo. She was another hot girl to Chizuro. To Tatsuki she was a friend but also a bit of a burden; not that the matrial arts master would ever admit it. To Chad she was someone weaker, and to Uryu she was another annoyance.

In a sick way it had been better in Heuco Mundo. To Aizen she was a took, to Grimmjow, Syzel and the rest of the espada she was special, a princess. Except to Ulquiorra she was soemthing else entirely. At times she felt like a specimen being studied. Others she felt like the center of the universe and others she was something else entirely. There were times when he would look at her, and she felt like a woman. Not a young girl. Not a porcelin doll that she was usually treated as but as a flesh and blood woman. He would look at her and Orihime knew that he didn't know what was going on in her mind but he seemed to see all of her and want more. In it's own way it was thrilling to her. She often found her breath catching when her eyes would meet his and she'd always look away first.

She had once heard some of the other girls whispering about an attractive man in the locker room. They said the lewdest things but some of the phrases had stuck in her mind and she'd recall them when she'd look at her student Yuki in the back of the classroom. It made her feel guilty, she'd long since gotten over her one sided crush on Ichigo, but her feelings for Ulquiorra, they were quite different. Still though, this Yuki made her think the strangest things. Things like,

'Looks like he wants to eat you alive.'

'You just know he'd know how to touch you.'

'i be he's intense in bed.'

Her eyes would seek out the quiet man in the back, _Yuki_. She'd blush when she'd think those things. While he was her student he was older than her no doubt and she was still just a callow eighteen years old. A _man_ like that wouldn't want a _girl_ like her.

That was all forgoten today though. Today all she could think about was the dream she'd had last night. She'd had many dreams about Ulquiorra since the Winter war, she'd had many while she was in Las Noches but nothing so real. She had felt his fingers on her skin, lasted her lips on hers and woken feeling the warmth from his arms still around her.

It had been a long time since she had felt something so real and it scared her.

Ulquiorra had always had a strange affect on her. The dream thrown her feelings for him into the sharp contrast of her reality. He was dead, but he had made her feel alive.

In the hour before dawn the sky had still been dusky she allowed herself to admit that he saw her as she was. He forced her to be at her best and would not accept less than that. It had always just been a fact with him, she was capable and he excepted and accepted nothing less than her doing what she was capable of. He would not enable her the way Ichigo and Tatsuki, the rest of the would. If she had tried to cry and wring her hands he'd have looked upon her with disdain not raced to her rescue. He would not be her life raft when she was adrift.

He'd know she was capable of swimming to the shore on her own.

The way he'd looked at her..

It was how she felt when she stood in front of the Soul Reaper Cadets. To them she was a capable woman and it was so empowering.

It was with that new found power she found herself on a mission. She had pulled the information she needed from the student records and was not winding her way through the halls. The reitsu she was in search of wrapped around her own and called out to her senses. It was so familiar.

It was time to see what color they were..

* * *

Yuki as he now went by was looking at his homework for the onna's class and wondering what he was doing. He was a pretender in her world. He was not real. He was dead and not on the same level of the rest of the Soul Reapers.

He looked again at the words on the page but they had not changed. He was to write about what was a heart to him.

How could he say "It's your hand when my body is turning to ash and blowing away on the wind." or "it's your fingers, silver eyes and red hair watching my body disintegrate after the boy you loved turned into a monster and we battled above the dome of Las Noches. I died but you weren't afraid and reached for me. I learned that i have a heart in the palm of my hand." He pushed away from his desk, the assignment sitting unstarted on his desk. He grabbed his zanpakto having every intention of punishing his body in the gym till he could just make his brain stop and was headed towards his door when he felt it..

The reistu he would know in his sleep. If they were in a city he had but to close his eyes and follow the traitorus organ that now was pounding in his chest.

It was bad enough to sit across from her twice a week in a class full of people but now here she was, in his private space. He heard the first knock and his heart shuddered. He was unfamiliar with what he was now feeling. Was it fear?

He was afraid of Orihime Inoue who was seperated from him by two inches of wood.

The second knock, he felt like he couldn't breath. This one was followed by the sound of her voice..

"Y..Yuki?"

"Professor? Imagine seeing you here! How's it going?" He narrowed his eyes at the other voice outside his private space. He had been so caught up in just feeling her close to him that he had completely missed that bastard Grimmjow. What was he doing and why was he outside his room with is Onna..

"Is Yuki not answering, perhaps he's asleep?" He could imagine the face that Grimmjow was making. He did not enjoy being the butt of anyone's jokes and he was sure that the other fromer espada was enjoying this and was going to make the situation as uncomfortable as possible for him.

"Oh hello! Perhaps he's not in? I can come back." 'Yes, come back when that idiot is gone he prayed.'

"Oh I'm sure he's in there, probably in the bathroom or something. Hey Yuki!" He was yelling no doubt causing a scene in the hallway in front of his room. What to do? WHAT TO DO! Maybe he's having some kind of stomach-" He yanked open the door before Grimmjow could finish the thought. He didn't miss the mirth in the other's eyes when he gave him a murderous look before he turned his attention to her.

It was the first words he had spoken to her since he had asked her if she was afraid of him as he was literally dying. He had to make them good. He didn't have time to think though, he had thrown his door open in such a hurry to keep Grimmjow from putting disgusting ideas in her head about him. He looked at her his heart shuddered seeing her so close. He could smell the mint of her shampoo and the citrus of her perfume. Her skin reminded him of peaches. Her lips had a little bit of a tinted shine and he flashed back to his dreams of her. His mouth was dry.

"Can I help you professor?" 'Can I help you professor!' he kicked himself! What was he thinking!? Grimmjow snorted behind her in amusement taking more pleasure in his discomfort and pain. His eyes met the other's over her head and narrowed. "Leave, unless you'd like to meet me at the gym and be schooled-again." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him but backed away none the less leaving them alone in the hallway.

When he turned back to Orihime's face he saw her eyes widen in shock. He knew she knew and there was nothing he could do. Grimmjow was forgotten.

When he lowered his gaze back to Orihime's face he saw her eyes widen in shock. He knew she knew and there was nothing he could do. Everything else forgotten he stared at her, and for the first time since he realized that Ichigo Kurosaki would be taking her away from Heuco Mundo-away from him, he experianced true fear.

For a moment, when he saw her hand move from her side, he thought that she would attack him physically as she once had. He warily watched her but her fingers stopped before they could reach his skin. Her mouth moved several times but no sound was issued.  
Ulquiorra couldn't help but think that surprised looked lovely on her.

Her silver eyes were wide with shock and she had taken a sharp breath in, thrusting her chest forward. The hand she had brought up remained suspended between them until she had seemingly made up her mind to bridge the gap between them. Her palm was warm against his cheek and their eyes locked.

As the Onna's hand settled against his face and her thumb moved where his tear stain had been a lifetime ago Ulquiorra realized that it was the first time that they had actually ever touched in any capacity beyond her slapping him. The feeling was..pleasant, pleasurable even. When their eyes met the damn holding back the tears burst.

"Ulquiorra?" It was a whispered plea. He felt an ache in his chest where his hallow hole had formerly been as well as a strange lightness in his stomach. He did not know how to process all the things he was currently experiancing but was unable to look away or break contact. Had he been more expericanced in dealing with feelings and emtions he'd have drawn her into his arms. Hours later when he replayed the scene in his mind over and over he'd wish that what he had done, but for now he stood in fear, unable to break the contact for fear she'd remove her hand and leave him again.

"Is it really you?"

"Onna.." That seemed to be enough. She closed her eyes and threw her arms around him for a moment and drew in a shuddering breath. He could feel the warmth of her small body and tear soaking his clothing, as he went to bring his own arms around her she suddenly stopped and pulled away. She looked him in the eye one last time before she closed her eyes and fled. He turned to watch her back as she hurried away. He was thankful that the corrider was empty for the most part but he could still make out Grimmjow watching her flee as well. He wanted to follow her but the sight of her tears had paralyzed him because he knew that he had caused them.

He had come to the Soul Reaper Academy because he had wanted to make things right with the Onna, he had wanted to make her smile. During the first days he when he had struggled to find his zanpakto's spirit's name, the thought of her smiling, for him, had kept him from giving up and allowing despair to over take him. Ulquiorra wanted to be a hero for the first time in his existance.

He wanted to be a hero to the Onna. He reasoned that if he was she would look at upon him..at him like she did Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ulquorra wanted to be her hero. When she had been gone from his site for a minute, then two Grimmjow turned around and their eyes met. THeir was no humor in Grimmjow's gazed and that worried Ulquiorra. What did he know..

It didn't take him long to realize that their were two familiar reistus in the direction Orhime had fled. One was Ichigo Kurosaki, the man he wished to replace in her heart. She no doubt would go to his arms for solace and the thought made him feel physically ill.

The other was Souske Aizen, the man who wished to possess her and use her to take over all of the worlds. He grabbed his weapon and took off at a dead run, passing Grimmjow who had dove into his own room for his Zanpakto as well. He didn't know why Grimmjow would want to fight Aizen or protect Orihime but he was hot on his heels. He could hear the students they rushed by whispering but he couldn't find it in him to care.

He knew that he'd have to answer to her but he had to keep the Onna safe.


	8. Chapter 8

(( thank you all for reading, the previous chapter was beta'd by Angelus Erreare. That's why it was so much better, this one I had no more patience with and had no beta but I really wanted to get it posted because i've been sitting on it.. I hope it enjoy and please review. I promise something better is coming.))

Ulquiorra ran to his room briefly to grab his weapon. He knew that she would be safe near Kurosaki. As much as it burned him in his gut he knew that Ichigo Kurosaki would fightto keep all his friends safe, and while Ulquiorra was not used to self sacrafice he knew that he'd give up everything to keep her safe. That's not why he ran though..She was going to be near Sousuke Aizen. No one was safe near that man, and if they were lucky they managed to survive being near him by hiding out of the way. The onna was different though.

She wouldn't shrink back and hide. She was strong.

That put her in danger. It had from the very first moment he became aware of her existance. He had thought about it many times, starting from her first night in Las Noches.

-S-

He had taken her to her room after Aizen had told him that he was going to be in charge of her well being and care. It had shocked him, but he had ever let it show. Ulquiorra had never cared for any being so long as he had been aware of his existence. He didn't even really care for himself beyond doing what he must to survive. Beyond that..

Listening to her body wracking sobs from outside of her room he wondered what this human was feeling. She was alive, unharmed physically, and her friends had all been left alive, yet she was falling apart as soon as she was alone. He was curious though as to the why. Why did she cry?

He went in the room and saw her standing there in her white clothing. On her it wasn't ironic. She was truly thoat pure. In his pockets he felt his fingers flex, he had an indescribable desire to sweep the hair from her shoulders. He forced his fingers to still inside of his pocket. The tears streaming down her face were forgotten when he saw the look in her eyes. She wasn't beaten down or scared. She was mad. Her eyes blazed with anger.

It thrilled him to see so much spirit in her. He didn't have a heart to race but he felt something in the great void that was within him. Her hair blazed around her, her eyes fixed on his and he felt the need to know more. The feeling had been growing in him since he had seen her that first moment in the park. It was why he'd taken such pains to bring her to the attention of his master.

-S-

Was this feeling in his gut fear? He was still so new to feeling anything at all he didn't quite know what to call it, but Grimmjow felt it too because he was at his back thundering behind him as he ran for the onna. As he left his dorm he saw the assembled students gathered, watching. He looked across the crowd and once he met her gaze he stopped. She looked back and while her eyes didn't blaze at him as they had before there was something there. He was sure of it, but it still wasn't fear. People began shuffeling around to get a better view. He could see the captains of the Thirteen court guard squards gathered around a a mass that appeared to be being moved. He knew who was in the chains, he could feel the man who'd taken him from hallow to arrancar. He chose instead to pick his way over to Orhime Inoue. She was standing behind Kurosaki and Kuchiki, both of whom were huddled together. He felt a stab in his heart, did she still love that boy?

He would have to focus on that later. He wanted to block her from Aizen's line of sight. He knew it was a risk, he would be exposing himself to the man, but it was better than the alternative. He had always known that Aizen had more supporteres with in the guard squads. He had never been privy to their names but he was quite sure that they were still out there.

As he made his way around to her she met his eye and he looked at her for a moment before he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd. He didn't want to draw too much attention so he drew her to the outskirts of the crowd, towards the shadows.

"What are you doing Ul..Yuki?" She hissed at him. He gripped her hand tighter and met her gaze. There was the fire. He wasn't sure what to say yet so he just nodded back towards the guards and the dangerous cargo they seemed to be transporting to central 46. He tried to focus on what was going on around him but with one hand on his weapon and the other in hers, he found it hard to focus on anything more than how warm and soft the woman next to him was.

Orhime was reeling. In the past half hour she had found out that Ulquiorra was alive, he was holding her hand and she suspected that the man who was glancing anxiously between them and the guards surrounding Aizen was Grimmjow. She had recognized his eyes as she'd run away from Ulquiorra. She should have seen it sooner. The way he always seemed to have such a devil may care attitude, the jokes, the things he would shy away from. She felt stupid. They were alive and they were right by her all this time but they didn't say anything. Ulquiorra chose to say nothing. She was feeling so many conflicting things at the moment but she was unsure of which mattered more. That happiness he was alive or the hurt that he hid it from her.

As she ran she saw the her friends gathered in the streets. Something big was going on. She made her way over to Ichigo and Rukia and looked at them until Rukia looked at her and then gestured towards the man being led, under heavy guard to central 46. Everything else she was feeling was pushed from her mind. Her own personal demon was being led through the crowd.

She knew that there had to be a reason why Sousuke Aizen was in the light of the sun. She knew he was in the Soul Society but it had been easier to ignore him when he was miles underground in prison. She was grateful for the calming presence next to her. He always had had that affect on her. She snuck glances between the man in the center of the chaos around her and the one who had slipped quietly into the spot at her side.

She looked at Ulquiorra, Yuki? She wasn't sure what to call him at the moment. Gone was the mask part, hollow hole and permanent tears. His skin was palid but not pallid white it had been. She slipped her hand into his and was releaved when laced his fingers with her. He felt warm and she could feel his pulse. It was strong and steady. She'd always wanted him to have a heart and now he had a physical one. She didn't question the hand in hers. She'd dreamed of it for years.

He looked at her and for a moment and it seemed that he was going to say something instead he gently pulled her back, towards the endge of the crowd. They stayed there silently, hand in hand, just watching.

They were in the shadows by an alley. Out of the site of most and she had thought . She wouldn't have noticed them but somehow it seemd that Aizen had because he looked right at where the shadows hid them and started to smile.

She shivered and when she did the hand holding hers tightened. She could see Grimmjow moving to them.

"We need to get the princess off the street. Now." He gave Ulquiorra a meaningful look before the two glanced at her.

"I suspect we all need to talk." They both were waiting for her her answer. She glanced at Grimmjow but her gaze settled on the man impossibly alive at her side.

"You two have a lot of talking to do. I am willing to listen." She pulled her hand from his and saw his eyes become stricken for a moment. She sank deeper into the shadows followed by men.

They didn't know who saw their exit or the fact that Aizen couldn't be happier that his coldest soldier was still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

(Holy Hell Grimmjow alive!? I can't say I hadn't wished for it, but he's really there in the manga and his new look! Now Kubo just needs to bring back Ulquiorra! If you haven't already you need to check out the newest Manga! Sorry for the spoiler but! AHH HE's there!) MUCH MUCH MUCH LOVE TO CASSIE CHAOS FOR BEING MY BETA! She deserves so much credit for helping me make this so much better. Thank you Cassie.)

The trek back to Ulquiorra/Yuki's room was a long one. Orihime didn't even know what to call him. The past hour of her life had been a very strange and complicated one. While she had often dreamed of Ulquiorra coming back, she had never quite imagined this. He was there before her—whole. No longer plagued by a hollow hole that made him seem empty or so cold. She had to admit he looked … well, he looked human. He was quite attractive and she was happy to see that he had retained his green eyes. She had always loved his eyes. Now, as she looked up to see him turned partially around to face her, their eyes connected and she felt her heart stutter for a moment. The entire thing was just so surreal.

Orihime forgot herself for a moment and stopped walking. Her breath caught in her chest and they stood there, just watching each other for a moment.

"Watch it, Princess! You and Prince Sourpuss can make goo-goo eyes all you want at each other once we get off the street. It's not safe here." Grimmjow barked from behind her. He wasn't really mad—Orihime could tell from the teasing in his tone. She jumped in surprise and Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the other former-Espada. He then waited a moment until the beautiful redhead reached his side before he resumed his forward momentum.

Grimmjow smirked from behind them not missing the way the other cadet kept finding ways to touch the princess. He doubted either of them knew it but they were both so crazy for each other. It was the little touches that betrayed the other man—the way he'd gently take her hand to steer them back to his room, letting his hand linger as he slowly pulled his fingers away; and the way they would slowly sweep away keeping contact until the very last moment. Grimmjow zeroed on how instead of just pulling his hand from hers after taking her down the correct hallway, Ulquiorra's fingers slid against her palm and very slowly allowed them to slip through hers. And it was impossible to miss the dusting of pink on her cheeks. He groaned inwardly. Those two were so oblivious that it was almost nauseating. He followed behind them and remembered the first time he realized that the fourth Espada—the bastard he'd always known to have the coldest heart and the coolest head—had flipped for a human girl.

It was the morning after he'd had his arm healed courtesy of Aizen's new human pet and Grimmjow was still feeling the high of having reclaimed his spot as the sixth Espada. While it had been incredible to be able to fight at top condition again, it was a hollow victory. He missed his fracción. He would kill Kurosaki and every last one of his Soul Reaper buddies for what they did …

It had been a long time since he had been alone. They hadn't always been together but they had been for long enough that the lack of their presence was deeply felt by him. The blue-haired sixth Espada would never admit it out loud but he missed them. They had been fellow soldiers—his brothers-in-arms. Hueco Mundo wasn't the type of place where one had friends, but his fracción … they had been his brothers. And he felt more than a little responsible for their deaths. It had, after all, been his desire to fight that had put them in fights which led to their ultimate demise. They were his to keep safe and he failed. He was their king and he owed them for their loyalty. One thing that Aizen—in his quest to be king of all—had never understood was that a King didn't have an obligation from his people but to them.

This was the driving thought that had led him to seek out Aizen's pet princess. If she could bring his arm back from nothing, then she could surely bring back his boys. At least, that's what he was hoping. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Hope was weakness. Grimmjow was not weak.

As he rounded the corner to where she was being kept, he saw a curious sight. There was Ulquiorra, personally standing guard. That was curious enough but what happened next blew him away. He watched as a low-level Arrancar brought a meal cart around and Ulqui-fucking-orra was inspecting the meal himself. He even sampled it while eyeing the servant for a long moment. As if he hadn't seen enough to be totally knocked for a loop, he watched the fourth remove his Zanpakutō and set it aside before he knocked on the door and announced that he was coming in.

This was too fucking good! Ulquiorra was playing nursemaid to a human child! He was sampling her food and hand-delivering it without his weapon. While he hadn't known the fourth to pull out his weapon often, he had definitely never seen him remove it. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. He had to get a better look.

Once the servant had been dismissed, Grimmjow crept closer and listened because he had to know why Aizen's favorite soldier was serving a human. Ulquiorra found all humans to be less than worthless. He wouldn't have even bothered to step over one if they were dying at his feet. Now he watched the girl intently as she stared out the window at the moon. She had changed into a white dress and even Grimmjow had to admit that with the way the light hit her, the white of the dress and the red of her hair together gave the young human a quality that was ... he didn't have words for it. She pulsed with life in the land of the dead.

Grimmjow saw how Ulquiorra stood stock still as he watched her and he knew that the other Espada was stunned by her as well. He'd been about to take a step closer when he felt himself being moved. When he managed to turn he saw that he was now a hallway away with Gin Ichimaru. The man wore his usual smile and, as usual, it didn't hold an ounce of warmth. Grimmjow was about to rage at the Soul Reaper when he saw something he'd never seen before. The man opened his eyes and dropped his grin.

"Now, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, it seems you were just spying on your brother. That's very naughty … I'm sure he'd be very upset to know that you were trying to see Orihime-chan behind his back."

"What's it to you, Soul Reaper?!" Grimmjow snarled. He felt his blood run cold when he saw the grin slide back into place.

"I'd like to make a deal with you. It'll be worth your while, I assure you," The man's eyes were still open and the grin he wore could cut, but Grimmjow found his own feral grin to match.

Grimmjow hesitated for a second, but decided that he'd hear the soul reaper out before he took his head off.

"I'm listening," he replied.

He shook his head at the memory as they made it back to the privacy of Ulquiorra's room. The fourth had fallen so far from grace but now they both had second chances. Grimmjow had done a lot of bad things but he was going to try and make things right now. This was the start.

Even behind the safety of the closed doors, they did not truly let their guard down. It took a second but Grimmjow started first. He had to break the damn silence, he couldn't bear it anymore. He knew the girl was shocked and Ulquiorra was always so damn tight-lipped.

"So he lived huh? What do you think that's about?" he began.

"One could only guess, but it seems like he has an ulterior motive," Ulquiorra surprised him by actually answering. It would seem Orihime had really done a number on him. Grimmjow looked at her now. She looked back at him and shook her head as if to break her shock before turning to Ulquiorra.

"How are you here?" she questioned.

"That is a long story."

"Make the time."

Her response was firmer than Ulquiorra had ever heard her and her grey eyes shone with resolve. She wouldn't let it go. "You too!" she barked at Grimmjow. She turned back to Ulquiorra "The truth—all of it. I mourned you. You died; I saw it. You were dust in the wind, and now you're in Soul Society?!"

Ulquiorra sighed. He could deny her nothing. Even if he didn't want Ichigo Kurosaki to once more be the hero. He would be. He would always damn well be her hero..… but he knew the other man would always damn well be her hero. He should have learned already but he just kept coming back for more. So he looked back at her and told her the entirety of the truth. She had predictably been shocked. He left out the part where he had come back for her sake; glossing over the fact that he was solely there for her. Once he was done, Orihime took a big breath and looked at the other former-Espada in the room.

"Now it's your turn," she said.

Grimmjow looked at her, then at Ulquiorra. He smirked before he began his own tale.


	10. Chapter 10

((A Huge Thanks to Cassie Chaos for editing this. The part that is good is because of her, the part that is not so good is because I added it at the end after she sent back the edited chapter, it's just more popped into my head. I usually don't beg for reviews but I really need to know if you think the story feels rushed, if I'm giving you enough detail, if you like the direction and if you like it or hate it. Please let m know. Thank you as always for looking.))

When Grimmjow left, Ulquiorra knew he was lying but he wasn't going to force the truth out of him in front of the Onna. The day had been shocking to her, but true to the strength he'd always known she possessed, she'd shown none of the weariness until hours later when Grimmjow had left them as she rested on his bed.

Orihime had been fighting sleep for an hour and as she heard the door click shut, she was unable to do much to fight it for much longer. She knew that Yuki/Ulquiorra would keep her safe. He had expressed no real care either way how she addressed him in private but had asked that she maintain his Yuki cover in public. She wasn't opposed to it. She knew that Ichigo and the others would be upset if they knew about it. She would have to ask why Ichigo never told her about Ulquiorra though. Why, when she had told him days after their trip into hell that she thought she had seen Ulquiorra for just a moment out of the corner of her eye and felt his familiar reiatsu—tears in her eyes at the time when she told Ichigo she wanted to go back, that she was scared he might be there … why didn't he tell her then what he knew to help ease the pain she had been feeling? Why did he dismiss her feelings?

So she barely moved beyond smiling when she felt a blanket covering her. He had always looked out for her. She dreamed. She dreamed of all the things he'd told her and of things she'd not dared to hope for a day ago. She knew she shouldn't but she was so tired, and Ulquiorra's bed was so soft and warm. She was out before he had even moved away from her. Had she not been, she would have felt the quick brush of the back of his fingers on her cheek.

Ulquiorra moved away from the Onna on his bed and was immediately struck by the situation. He had fallen right back into the role of caretaker. He wasn't sure how to feel about it so he did what he'd been doing for days—he pushed it away to process later after careful thought. His emotions were still so new that he often found himself overwhelmed by them. He sat at his desk drawing another blanket around himself now. Since his time in hell, he found that he was very sensitive to the cold.

The absurdity of the situation hit. Orihime Inoue, princess of the Living sleeping in his assumed identity's bed in the Soul Reaper academy; he sitting at his desk with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Zanpakutō in his lap; and Grimmjow down the hall in his own room. The entire thing was very surreal. But seeing her in his bed—her flame colored hair fanned on his pillow—the only thing he wished to change was where he would be sleeping tonight.

Grimmjow opened the door to his room and reached for the light switch. When he saw the dark grey outline in his chair he decided against it though. He closed the door and locked it before he turned back to the darkness.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

Orihime woke up. Somebody was crying out. It took her a moment to remember where she was before she spotted the room's owner sitting at his desk. She could make out that he was sleeping and that his features were drawn in sleep. The last time she had seen him sleep, Orihime hadn't noticed him so much as twitch, but this was entirely different. She threw off the blanket and ran to him without a second thought. He was moving and she put her hands on his face.

"Hey, wake up!" She urged, but he screwed his eyes more tightly shut. He was obviously suffering so she did the only thing she could think of. "Ulquiorra, save me!" She yelled and he jumped up. She smiled at him when he grabbed his sword's hilt and held tight frantically looking for the danger.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly when he had calmed after a moment of realizing there was no danger. She moved closer and put a hand on his head. "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice just a whisper.

He focused on her lips, the bottom one moving between her teeth. He wanted to ... he didn't know, but it was a foreign feeling he only felt around her. He looked up into mercury eyes that were filled with concern. He closed his eyes and her hand moved to his cheek. He leaned into it. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She didn't fight it—just held onto him as well and felt his racing heart.

He pulled away at first, feeling silly. He looked at her. She was so beautiful. Ulquiorra brought his own hand up to her face and his thumb traced her bottom lip. She was blushing and he felt himself swallow hard.

He was on autopilot when he leaned forward to bring his lips to hers. When he could feel their breath mingling, he stopped and chanced to look at her eyes but they were closed. He closed the small final distance and kissed her gently. He hoped she knew then. His heart was pounding again in his chest; it was foreign and strange and terrifying, like his dream had been. After a moment he pulled away and put his forehead to hers. They were both slightly shaking. They stayed like that just listening to each other for a while before he drew her back into his arms as he sat down again. She blushed but sat in his lap nonetheless—both finding sleep in each other's arms.

It was still dark when the knock echoed through his room. He knew who it was, he could feel them on the other side of the door but Orihime was still asleep, her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. He knew she coulnd't possibly be comfortable but he was loathe to move and give up the feeling of her in his arms.

When the knock came again he sighed internally and gently picked her up and put her on his bed.

He opened the door and before Grimmjow could look in and disturb the woman who slept in his bed and owned him he grabbed his arm and pulled him a few paces away. He glared at the former Sexta.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk. The usually prim Ulquiorra was a dishelved mess. His clothing rumbled and his hair sticking up at odd angles. It was too funny, but he'd dwell on that later, the why he was there was too important to loose focuse.

"They're moving him again." Was all he said and Ulquiorra nodded and turned back to his room. He went inside alone and paused for a moment by his bed. Orihime would be safer father away from Aizen so he made the choice to allow her to sleep before he grabbed his zanpakuto and left the onna sleeping on his bed. He needed to know what was going on so he could assess the threat to her safety more accurately.

It was after curfew and they both knew tha there were guards posted, but they hadn't been espada for nothing and evading them was nothing difficult. Despite all their experiance they could not reveal they were more than cadets. So they crept along silently, seeking out the reistu that they both knew so very well.

So it was they made their way to the alley way which was empty and their former lord was still strapped to hand trolley and hand numerous black bands around his body to surpress him. They followed at a safe distance as he was led bad to the maggots nest but it was what they saw when the desitnation was reached that shocked them.

The guards removed the bands and then unshackled him. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow exhanged a dark look. This wasn't good. He still had people ont he inside of the soul society they knew but the guards of the Maggots nest were supposedly to be hand picked and very good.

"Thank you Rei, Thank you Haru. I appreciate you hard work on behalf and you'll be rewarded for it. " He paused and looked at the shadows that him them and even though they both surpressed their spiritual pressure he knew. They knew he knew and the smile he gave was the one he wore when Grimmjow's arm was ripped off. "Those who are loyal will be rewarded and they can have what their heart desires most. Remember that those who defy me, betray me loose something valuable..I believe you both have experiance with that."

Ulquiorra's features pulled tight and he pressed his lips together tightly and Grimmjow swore under his breath. When he finally turned away and went into the subterrianian prison they hurried back to their dorm. THis was bad. This was very bad, but not nearly as bad as what awaited them in Ulquiorra's room.


	11. Chapter 11

(This chapter was made so much better by the kindness of Isharaine. You all need to check out her Story Crush because it puts anything I could ever write to shame. She's so talented, and because of her this chapter is so amazing. So all kind reviews should be directed to her. Please let me know if you like it. It's going somewhere i promise. Thank you as always for reading.)

Ulquiorra had always been so calm and contained that seeing him thrown off his game was very disturbing to Grimmjow. For some reason the never-hurried former Fourth was just shy of running back to his room. He understood it; well, sorta. He'd be rushing back to his room if he had the princess in his bed too, but Grimmjow also knew that Ulquiorra probably hadn't had the balls to touch her yet. Yeah, If he had a chick like the princess in his bed he wouldn't have been asleep. Oh, he'd….

That was a thought process Grimmjow cut off. He needed to be focused on Aizen. Why the hell did the former captain come back? Aizen never did anything without a reason so it spoke to terrible things if the man was back. He'd deal with it, there was no other choice. He glanced at his silent companion, whowas grinding his teeth in worry... Man, did he have it bad.

Ulquiorra never ran. He either walked or he sonidoed. He did not run. The fact that he was speeding as fast as his legs could carry him back to Orihime now was not lost on him, but he pushed the thought from his mind... What would he do if she wasn't okay? He didn't want to consider it.

As it was, he'd been filled with dread when his former master turned the weight of his glare upon him. He knew that this time, he had more to lose than just his life.

He rounded the corner to his room. When he saw the people gathered by his broken, splintered door and he glimpsed the blood, he became frantic. There was pieces missing from the door, and not for the first time, he was happy that he and Grimmjow lived in a mostly uninhabited wing. Those who weren't using their free night to carouse were on a sojourn to the land of the living to see Hollows being killed. He had feigned illness the day before; he knew that Orihime would be staying in her quarters in the Soul Society, so he had no reason to go. Now he was thankful he had made that choice. Had he not... He didn't want to consider the possibility...

Orihime had been asleep in Ulquiorra's bed, of all places, when she'd woken up. She smiled and blushed when she remembered that he'd kissed her and she'd kissed him back. She felt like giggling and brought her fingers to her lips. He'd had such soft lips. She closed her eyes and felt like dancing. How many times had she wanted to know what it'd be like to kiss him? He was here, and he was alive. She wasn't going to waste the opportunity. She set about trying to make herself not look like a total mess when she heard the handle of the door turning.

Her smile grew. She turned, expecting to see Ulquiorra but the person she saw instead stopped her heart. The smile faded and she screamed for her shield.

"It's so good to see you again..." The rest of the statement was lost to the noise of the attack that thrown her way. Where was Ulquiorra?, she thought in desperation. Where was Grimmjow?But then, the thought occurred to her. She was strong. They had always seen her as such so she would show them just how strong she was.

Orihime had fought hard and she had fought loudly and she had surprised herself with the ferocity of her attack. She had practiced for hours before and after the Winter War. Tatsuki had said she could have held her own on the floor of any Karate tournament and she was right but Orihime had never seen the appeal of battle. She only ever fought for those she cared for, and now that Ulquiorra was back... She sent Tsubaki out for blood and he got it.

She knew that Ulquiorra would be coming back to her; she just had to show him how strong she was. He'd always brought that side out in her. So, she fought the intruder who had his face cloaked. A chair was thrown at her, and a blast of pure reistu. It hit her and knocked her back but she called for her shield to hold the line.

She was slipping back from the force of that attacks being hurled at her. A piece of wood bounced from the wall and came from the side of her shield. She lost focus for a moment when it hit her temple, hard.

"What do you want?!" She yelled. The attacker just laughed and it wasn't a happy one. It chilled her to her core but gave nothing away beyond that. She was afraid and she was hurt but she was holding on with all her might.

Then the attacks just stopped. She had closed her eyes for a moment to brace herself against the onslaught;when she opened them, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were there. The other person ran towards the window, picked up a chair, used it to smash out the lone window in the room and jumped out of it a second before Grimmjow could grab him.

Ulquiorra was completely focused on Orihime. Had Grimmjow not been there, they both could have died. He didn't care about the things, only the person.

"Onna?" It was a question and a plea. _Please let her be ok_. He didn't know what he'd do now that he'd just gotten her back. The thought caught in his throat as he focused on her. Her hair was a mess, and she had some cuts on her arm from the wood that had shattered on her shield, a scratch on the side of her head and and various bruises but nothing life-threatening.

She would be okay.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe and unharmed.

"I was asleep; They just came out of nowhere and attacked me. I was caught by surprise." She touched the cut on her temple and it stung. Ulquiorra came closer and raised his hand. She was struck by how long and graceful his fingers still were. For a moment his hand was suspended between them. Orihime swallowed. They didn't break eye contact until his fingers grazed the wound. She winced and he instantly removed his fingers.

"So, Uh, I'll just, uh Yeah I gotta go. We'll regroup in the morning. Meet in my room at 9." They hardly noticed him, and Grimmjow felt as if he was intruding. Normally he wouldn't have cared. What they had seen was extremely pressing but the scene was now so intimate that it allowed for no intrusion. He left them alone. Besides, he had some investigating of his own to do.

"I'm ok." She said quietly. Ulquiorra's fingers moved down her arm, scrutinizing each mark on her. "I promise I'm ok."

He moved to her other arm. When he had looked at her in a way that made Orihime's stomach flutter, he pulled his fingers from her arm and wrapped his arms around her. When she was enclosed in them so close to his body that she could feel his frantic heart. He buried his face and one of his hands in her hair and breathed in deeply. The act seeming to provide him comfort.

"You're okay," he said after a long moment, pulling back just enough to look her in the eyes. It felt like a question but she knew it had been a statement. She nodded.

It was all too much for him. He cupped her face and he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, one that was full of promises of sweeter ones. He pulled back and gazed in her eyes again. Green met grey.

"You're okay." It was said with a relief that was palpable. He leaned in and kissed her again. She opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss, melting into it. It felt right. When he was done, he pulled away and looked at the cut.

"You're okay." This time, she kissed him. It was a desperate kiss. Orihime poured herself, her heart into that kiss.

"We can't stay here," she whispered against his lips, and he looked around at his ruined room, noticing the damage for the first time. "They could come back."

"No one will harm you, Onna." It was an oath. "You will be protected at all times. Nothing will happen to you." She opened her mouth to remind him that she was strong; that he himself had helped her realize that but he seemed to need this so badly.

"Okay." That was all she could say, and truthfully, it was the only thing that came to mind. Then, "We can go to my room. " He nodded and quickly gathered a few things, his zanpakuto strapped to his side. He laced the fingers of his free hand through hers, holding onto her desperately.

She led him to her room, picking her way through the halls. No one was awake so she didn't have to explain why a teacher was boldly holding a student's hand; he carried clothing for the next day under one arm. She wasn't sure if she could explain it if anyone spotted them.

"Did you know them?" he asked as they walked, the halls empty. He had this feeling of knowing that he could not explain, like he knew the being that attacked Orihime and destroyed his quarters. She shook her head.

Only when they reached her private room did she turn to look at him. "It's not much, but it's my temporary home."

He nodded, noticing her pretty pink blush. She was slightly embarrassed by her room, and the stuffed bat on the bed she had brought from her home.

He pulled her close and his mouth found hers again. He was growing bolder and she found that she didn't care. She moved closer to him. She wanted to feel him against her. It reassured her, not just that she was safe but that this was real.

He held her tightly, seeming to feel the same way.

When they came up for breath, he could only gaze at her. "Onna.." he trailed off. She was lovely and he knew that he was in love with her. Grimmjow was right. He was hopelessly in love with her, and he had become entirely her creature. She had the power to give him life or destroy him.

She was furiously red; Pulling him gently to her bed, she lay down. He followed her, slipping his arms firmly around her. He was over top of her looking down at her, she met his eyes and she saw so much there. There had always been things in them that only she could see, but now she saw the hidden depths. Everyone thought that Ulquiorra was so emotionless. She knew the truth, that everything was in his eyes, you just had to know what to look for.

"I have loved you since the first time I saw you." He couldn't stop himself. She needed to know how he felt. He'd be destroyed if she turned him away. He had battled hell for her and come back. She had to know why, and he'd still protect her, still be hers even if she was still in-love with the Substitute Soul Reaper. She needed to know.

"Ulquiorra," He didn't allow her to finish before he was kissing her. He held her close to him and she could feel his heart racing. His heart.

Orihime could feel Ulquiorra's heart. She scrambled to open his buttons. It shocked the man enough for him to pull away for a moment. She pushed him back , both of their chests heaving.

Smiling despite the tears streaming down her face, Orihime could feel his heart beating frantically under her hand. His eyes glued to her face while hers was focused on her hand which she had spread over his beating heart.

He understood. He had a heart and it was beating, pouring at the moment for her.

"It's yours," he said quetly as he brought his own hand up to hers gently. Orihime finally looked him in the eye. She was nibbling the bottom of her lip and her hair framed her face. She was stunning, heart-stopping in her beauty. If he hadn't already known he'd loved her, that moment would have cemented it. The moment burned into his memory, seared his blood.

Her teeth on the pink of her delicate lip. The way her silver eyes shone. She was perfect in her beauty and it stole his breath. If she left him in the next moment and he never laid eyes on her again he wanted this moment with him. Should he ever be cast into hell or be forced to wander the sands of Heuco Mundo alone this moment would be his salvation.

Ulquiorra looked terrified in that moment and it savaged her. She couldn't stand the idea that she was hurting him. She brought her other hand, the one not currently feeling the miracle that was his beating heart, to his face. She gently moved a errant bang from his forehead.

He came back to the moment when she touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. He was waiting to be cast from her sight, from her side, from her smile. He was scared in a way he only ever was around Orihime Inoue. The haunting fear on his face was too much for her, she couldn't let him hurt. Not when she had waited for years to see him again.

"I love you." She said against his lips in a voice barely above a whisper.. He widened his eyes. He only had a second before she gave him the gentlest of kisses.

"I'm not a good creature Orihime. I'm not human. I'm not a man like the ones you're used to," he said when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've done… things that take back, and I have blood on my hands that I can never wash away, but.."

"Shh…," she whispered. "It's ok. Do you know when I knew I loved you?" she asked, instead of refuting his words. She knew about all of those things and she was still here anyway.

He pulled away enough to look her in the eyes.

"I was scared of Ichigo, when let go and allowed the Hollow in him to run free. I was so scared it.. Of his Hollow. Do you remember what you asked me?" Orihime looked so sad but he couldn't stop the moment. It was so overwhelming and he was reeling from her words, but he let her go on. "I was scared of the man that I said I loved, and I still care for Ichigo. However,I knew that if I loved him, loved him the way a woman loves a man, I wouldn't have been scared. Do you remember what I said to you?"

It was too much if he said it out loud and if he was wrong he didn't know what he would do. So he just let her go on. "You don't fear a man you love." Ulquiorra took deep swallow and he looked at her, then put his forehead to hers.

"Onna." She could hear the smile in his voice. He held her and for the first time ever he thought he might understand the idea of joy.


	12. Chapter 12

((so after 2 surgeries i'm finally back on my feet, I think lets hope. this has not been previewed but i wanted to get it up. i've been working on this on my phone and sending myself voicemails in bits. but i'm proud of the thought atleast i'd love to know if you're all still interested or even enjoying this story so please give me your feedback.))

"Poor Ulquiorra," the voice did not really mean it. Orihime looked at the speaker and she knew he didn't mean it. She did bother to sit up, her head was hurting and the pool of blood that was spreading from her head wound was impressive. She could take care of it, reject it but she didn't want to waste her power till she was sure that she could make an escape. She continued to watch the scene playing on the wall. Ulquiorra loving her copy. Ravishing the fake, making declarations of love with is body and her heart ached in a way she had never known. Not even with Ichigo and Rukia announced her relationship. No this was worse because he thought he was making love to her and it was a cruel game played by his former master, the man who thought he owned him. "Nothing to say my dear?"

She glared. He smiled his hollow smiled again and sighed then turned his back to her again. She thought for the hundredth time if Tsubaki would fast enough to kill him. For the first time in her life she had the intent to harm. Seeing the reborn Ulquiorra thrust into an illusion of her, hold the imposter close and be fooled burned deeply in her gutt.

"He'll kill you." She said and brown eyes turned to her.

"He'll try, but I can give him what he wants. I think he'd be very happy to live in this illusion, don't you my dear?" The brunette man made a sweeping gesturing towards the feed. "He has the only thing he's ever truly desired thanks to me. I think he'd be happy to return to myside to keep it."

"It's not real!" She shouted. Orihime felt tears welling and she cried as she watched the man who'd been the catalyst for changed in her world draw the other to his chest, pull her close, kiss the crown of her hair.

"And what is real Orihime? The soul society? Heuco Mundo and all the suffering souls, missing something? I think he'd trade reality for this happiness. "

"Reality can hurt and be hard, but it's so much sweeter than this ruse!"

"Do you know what it was like in hell for him? Did you know he lusts everything about your princess?" her eyes widened. "They tortured him daily with your loss. You choosing your precious Ichigo. I think Ulquiorra would trade that reality for this illusion.

Orihime could do nothing but cry. She did not however cry for herself but for the green eyed man who loved her and whom she loved in return.

* * *

Ulquiorra felt his heart pound as he felt Orihime snuggle against his chest. He wrapped and arm around her as the sweat cooled on their bodies. They had been spending the night making love and he was still in awe of the way the diffuse light moved over her body. It was all soft curves and fuzzy edges and warm and wet and it was wondering and terrifying and the most amazing thing he'd ever done. He kissed the top of her red hair. The color more vibrant than he remembered.

"You're amazing," she purred and she kissed the area over his heart her fingers moving over pectoral muscles, tracing patterns. He smiled for what felt the like millionth time in the past few hours.

"I believe it is I who should be saying that to you Onna." She giggled and began to move her lips up the cords of the muscles in his neck. "You're insatiable woman!" He exclaimed when she began to nibble on his ear lobe. Her husky laugh doing more to excite him than naything else ever had She was, smiling and laughing and in his arms while she did it and it was the single most amazing event of his life. This, THIS the thought was worth burning for. He had not idea how he'd gone so long without knowing the lines of her body but he vowed to never spend another day without feeling her skin beneath his fingers. She was still tracing lines on his chest. He brought his fingers to hers and felt her trace it over and over. The number 4.

The former Espada froze and held her fingers tight. He searched his memory, wondering if the woman had ever seen his former brand. He let the wanton woman move over top of him, her large breasts swinging in his face and momentarily distracting him. The woman was so sure of herself, and so lustful. Ulquiorra felt his heart stop and he squeezed his eyes shut. His mind returned to Los Noches when a shy sixteen year old girl had blushed when he had caught her changing her dress.

"You're not her." He lost is erection and felt pain like he had never felt before. The spector aboved him wavered for a moment and then smiled.

"Ulquiorra, sweetheart, what nonsense are you talking about?" A hand reached down between them and began to move over his penis in an attempt to distract him.

"You are not the Onna." He was sure now. He remembered her blush when he'd kissed her in his room. Orihime Inoue was a wide eyed innocent, not a wild woman who was insatiable. The woman above him wavered again and this time it took on the smile of a man who'd owned him.

"Took you long enough. You could have her though, you could have anything you ever wanted if you just came back." It was unnerving to hear his former master's words in the woman's voice.

"Where is she?" The illusion smiled and there was a knock on the door. In the split second that his attention was diverted it vanished and he could hear Grimmjow knocking."

"Wake up Love birds!" He was pounding and Ulquiorra shook his head to clear it. He looked around and realized he was still in his own room.

He'd kill Aizen. He'd save the onna and he'd be her hero. He got up and let Grimmjow in, Grimmjow looked like hell as well and they were both in a foul mood.

"Any idea who did this?" Green eyes met blue and for a moment Grimmjow shuddered from what he saw. When he heard what the former fourth said he knew why.

"Aizen has the Onna." With that he grabbed his sword and left the room, Grimmjow stunned to silence for a moment before he ran after. He'd never seen batty show so much emotion and he wondered how much of the soul society would be left standing..


	13. Chapter 13

((this would not be possible without the kindness of Uzumaki naho who kindly gave their time to proof this pos and help turn it into something better. i promise there is a reason for everything. i humbly wait for your thoughts and hope you all like it.))

Orihime Inoue. That's her name. He looked at the color of her hair; a sunset, russet gold, flame falling down her back, the mercury eyes, peach skin and mile long legs and knew that the briefing he'd gotten about the friends of the substitute soul reaper's known associates had been woefully inadequate. She wasn't just a quote unquote pretty young lady. She was a goddess. An angel. She was life and he had fallen in love with her in that second and yet he had also hated her. How dare such a being exist. He was empty. He was nothingness. He was despair. He was Ulquiorra Cifer, 4th Espada of Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar army and he did not love humans.

He did not love little human girls.

He did NOT love.

Yet here he was, watching her every move and he felt a tightness in his chest. This was not allowed so he would let Yammy kill her and it would break her strange spell. Yes, that's what it was, a spell. She had strange powers Ulquiorra thought, and this was just one of them. Yammy would kill her and set Ulquiorra free and then all would be right in the world.

But.

But..

He didn't and Ulquiorra couldn't lift a finger to harm her. So Ulquiorra Cifer, fourth Espada in Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar army recorded her with is all seeing eyes

The_ hero_ had shown up and saved the _girl_ and when he saw how the strong woman who'd defied him, stirred him to attention and for a second moved him from indifference - wilted and practically turned into a bitch in heat for the subsitute soul reaper, he felt the need to kill the boy for that alone, but he'd decided to watch Yammy do it. Then he would not have to kill the man that the Princess appeared to love so dearly. Sadly the lout couldn't even perform the most basic of tasks but he'd seen enough. He had no need to lift a finger against him, no Ichigo Kurosaki would be the victim of his own out of control power fluctuations and his inability to control the hollow inside.

Princess, how apt a name for one such as her. Ulquiorra's deep green eyes never left her until it was time for him to leave. She would live and he would find out more about her strange power and he would break this hold she seemed to have. Or he'd kill her himself.

As that thought hit him he felt pain and he said nothing as the garganta closed around them. The last thing he saw before it closed was her eyes. They were blazing.

Grimmjow follow Ulquiorra silently. Normally he'd be all about breaking the man's balls, but when he stopped and punched his fist into a wall, splitting his knuckles in the process and then just stared at the blood for a moment before flicking his hand and moving on. He knew something was wrong. He didn't know what had happened in the few hours he'd been gone over the night, but whatever happened had seriously fucked the former fourth up and _**THAT** _was saying something.

Things were going sideways fast and he had to help save the princess because she was a key part of what was to come. He wasn't dicking around in the soul society for no reason. He had plans and the shin-shun-whatever-the-fuck was important to those plans.

When Ulquiorra had nearly killed someone for drawing attention to the fact that he was going to be missing her class he'd nearly taken the poor guys head off and he knew it was time to say something. He didn't care about the other students, they could go get fucked. No, he had to do something because an out of control Ulquiorra was going to draw the wrong type of attention of that was the last thing the two former Espada needed.

"So, uh... you, uh... wanna talk about it?" He received a glare for his trouble and he didn't know what was more troubling; a cold Ulquorra or a feeling one. Grimmjow knew which was more dangerous though. The two stared at each other for a moment, Ulquiorra full of fury and Grimmjow taking the other man's stone facade. If the situation were any less serious he'd had laughed at the juxtaposition the two were in. For a moment neither gave, until Ulquiorra's cooler head prevailed.

"We need to find those guards, the two who unbound him. They will tell us where he is." He said and Grimmjow nodded in agreement, the tension easing up.

Ulquiorra would then find Orihime. He would be her hero. The illusion of the onna hovered at the end of his vision, tormenting him and teasing him. He wanted to go on a killing spree and was starting to miss his hollow powers. If he still had his second release he'd have leveled the soul society and ripped the souls from those who kept what he wanted from him. This entire situation was so foreign to him. The feelings were ripping him apart. He had never been particularily violent and had never sought out a fight. Now though, now he wanted to fight. To see the blood of his enemies would cure what ailed him. That brought about a whole new feeling, one of fear. He feared the storm of feelings that raged inside of him. He just wanted so many things and that was so unlike his old life. He just wanted to have Orihime safe, even if she didn't love him back. He wanted to understand the storm raging inside of him. He wanted to not hurt or worry. He almost wanted to be the fourth Espada again. He'd never wanted anything then, until everything became different.

That was the difference though. Ulquiorra had never wanted before her. He had simply existed.

Then..

* * *

He had left her in her quarters with her new uniform and had given her ample time to change, now he would collect her. When he entered though he was stopped in his tracks. The onna stood, motionless in white, under the Heuco Mundo moon and the effect was not lost on him. He was breathless for a moment as he looked at the silver against the warmth of her hair. The curve of her throat, and the way she held herself was just..so..

She turned and he noticed the way her body moved smoothly. The onna moved with grace, like a true princess, and in that moment she became the princess of Heuco Mundo to him. His mouth was moving before he had consciously engaged it.

"Unexpectedly, it suites you." And unexpectedly, he meant it. The white brought out her vibrant colors more. The lines and cuts showed off her beauty. In a palace full of exaggerated women she alone stirred him. He felt his hand begin to reach for her face to touch her skin, but he caught himself this time. He was pleased that Lord Aizen had chosen a modest outfit for her. She would have looked so out of place dressed as the trash such as Loly and Menoly. She was lovely and full of life and he was reminded so starkly of the differences between them.

She reacted in a human way and he was not as annoyed as he should be. "Don't make a fuss, it's annoying." He was not being cruel, but honest, and he thought she was much better than such behavior. He looked her in the eye and when she met his gaze he was pleased with her strength.

The way she held her head, the grace with which she moved, the curve of her lips. This woman was born to be a queen. He knew that his master would claim her and he could do nothing but watch from afar, but that's what he did.

He watched and he learned, but for the first time, he wasn't so empty as he did it. She stood before him motionless in white and he, for a moment, ached to touch her. The want was so foreign to him that the pain almost crossed his face and betrayed him. She seemed to know though as she moved her lips as if to say something then seemed to think better of it, but she did continue to watch him.

* * *

The fake Onna continued to torment him. She would appear at the edge of his vision or as a whisper in the wind. Sometimes her eyes were of a tragedy and in others they were an invitation.

"Do you want to know how many nights I spent crying over you Yuki?" The demon wearing her face gave him a far away look, but continued when he said nothing and looked away. Pain blossomed in his chest and he felt the desire to close his eyes, but he was a whole soul now, not a hollow. The fake Onna gave him a smile that he had become familiar with the evening before. It was perverse and full of promise in addition to being sinful and inviting and he remembered how the illusion had used his loving desire for Orihime to tempt him. "Do you want to know how many nights I touched myself as I thought of you?"

Her voice had taken on a husky quality and he could not block the memory of how she trembled for his touch, yearned for his kisses and begged for him. Ulquiorra felt the stirrings of lust and closed his eyes to block out the memories of the passion he thought he was sharing with the being he loved above all things..he couldn't give in. Onna was waiting for him. He would save the day. He would make amends for his sins.

When the illusion giggled at him he opened his eyes. He and Grimmjow were watching the maggots for signs of the two traitor guards they had seen last evening. He would get the truth from them and they would lead him to his Onna and he would be the hero and she would love him for it.

He wondered if Kyoka Suigetsu was able to feel or manipulate the emotions of the being it was bewhitching or maybe even the hogyoku was to blame.

"Listen Batshit, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he glared and Grimmjow held his hands up, but he didn't drop the issue. "Well, whatever is eating at you is making you have some weird ass faces so excuse the fuck outta me for caring. I get that you aren't used to feeling... well... anything, but you might as well be walking around with a microphone tellling everyone what's going on. Is that why Kurosaki was able to beat your ass so badly?

It was then that it hit him. He not only had these foreign feelings now, but he also showed them. He would have to learn to school his emotions. When he looked at Grimmjow he struggled to find the words, but he saw, what he thought was concern showing on his face.

"Last night.." he struggled to find the words, but after he began they were just tumbling out. Grimmjow listened silently, still Ulquiorra tried to gloss over the details of his sexual encounter at which point Grimmjow was begging and practically salivating for details of the woman's body. At some point the copy of the woman being talked about had come to kneel before him, wearing only a very seductive smile. Ulquiorra grit his teeth, clenched his injured hand and closed his eyes tightly to help ignore the attempt to sway him from the path he was on. He swore to hell that he'd never be owned by another man again. He would serve his penance for his sins and then if she'd let him he would pledge his life to the Onna who was, at once, his punishment and his salvation.

If looks could kill he'd be a dead man, but he didn't care. He could only imagine what the tatas of the princess had felt and looked like and now he was hearing that some imagninary Princess was practically trying to play with his cock and Grimmjow could not help but wonder how he got all the girls after his dick.

Not that he noticed any of them. When he first started following 'Yuki' he could not help, but laugh at how many Soul Reaper cadets, of both sexes, had put out some very not so subtle invitations to him. Even in Las Noches he could have had his pick of any arrancar woman, if their roles had been reveresed Grimmjow would have cut such a swathe..

Watching the man in front of him, trusting him, he chose to do the right thing, which was very uncommon for him, and extended his friendship. Princess had done him a huge solid and he hadn't exactly paid her back properly and now the man she loved needed his help to save her and he was damn sure gonna do it. For the right reasons. The rest would sit and then..well then he'd have choices to make.


End file.
